


Concatenation

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Grant has a crush on Yeet, Yearning, but thats just canon being canon babiey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: A group of short snippets for things I don’t have the willpower to write more than about one thousand words of.
Relationships: Grant Wilson & Killa Demall, Grant Wilson & Yeet Bigly, Killa Demall & Erin O’Neil, Yeet Bigly & Killa Demall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. First Night - The Hotties + Grant.

“So… you guys are like siblings, right?” Grant asks, double checking his supplies as the two others build around them. They had both said he should sit back, especially with how wide eyed he had looked after Killa had protected them. 

“Pfft yeah of course. Don’t we look identical?” Yeet put an arm around Killa, both posing to let him stare. Yeet popping a wheelie and Killa sticking her leg out. They were probably the most confident kids Grant had met, it was mesmerizing. 

Grant looked for it, the direct things that made them look as so obviously siblings. But he couldn’t find anything specific. But he kept seeing differences from Killa’s straighter bridge of her nose to the gap between Yeet’s two front teeth. Even their skin, though both darker, had undertones that contrasted. None of it made them particularly pitted them against each other, so Grant just smiled. 

The silence is broken as Killa elbows her brother. “We’re at most half siblings, at least kids that stuck together. Don’t get too lost in it though, we’re hotties no matter what. We’ve won this thing enough times that this one will be no sweat.”

“Especially with you by our side, you’ve got talent.” 

The way Yeet smiled left Grant staring, something about it making him infectiously happy. His canines were sharp and his eyes came close together. Like Yeet was staring at all this talent Grant supposedly had and it was a bit too bright. 

“Oh well, I love this game. Not much a fighter, thanks again for helping me out back there, but I can carry myself.” Grant again looked back to his supplies, not being able to keep his eye line towards Yeet when his anxiety seemed to spike high because of it. 

“Oh hell yeah, I mean we didn’t even notice you till the last second back there. And they were attacking you. You’ve got guts,” Killa poked at him with the sheath of her sword. “I can take care of the rest of it, and Yeet has got my back. We’ll get yours, yeah?”

Grant took a moment looking between them. They looked like characters he could play in Fortnite. They were fit, charasmatic, like Yeet had a fucking skateboard for feet. They were people he would admire, people who at school would be the most popular, or even ones who would just didn’t care and would be cool for that. 

“Of fucking course.”

Yeet whoops, pumping his fist in the air. “Perfect! We’ll be the best team. You might even be able to permanently join us if you stick around.”

Between the way Yeet half smiled and how he winked as he finished off his sentence, it all threw Grant for a loop. His stomach was in a large knot and he was in between staring for much too long and avoiding all direct contact. It was harder when he directly implied that Grant was hot, but it was much easier to be around the rest of the time. 

“Hell yeah.”


	2. Magic - Erin O’Neil & Killa Demall

“How’d you become a witch?” Killa asked, staring Erin down easily. Looking as if she was trying to make sure she knew what to do if she tried to make a move. 

“Well it’s not that simple. But I was born with a bit of it, the rest was earned. When I was younger I told the earth I’d devote myself to it, after that I started taking care of it. Stopping and killing people who took over land without asking, just as they did to the plants they killed. I worked to keep it all healthy, bringing rain to dry spelled areas and such. Just kept doing that…” Erin trailed off, staring at the younger girl right back. Ready to challenge. “Why do you care?”

“You can do some badass shit and I wanted to see if I could learn something. I don’t want to be a garden witch though, I’ve got some better shit to do. No offense.” Killa smiled, giving Erin the feeling as if she was never told off for her lack of manners. 

“Offense taken. I know a witch or two that could help, but if you’ve got better things to do then I’ll leave it to you.” Erin told idly, turning to walk away. 

Killa’s eyes widened and her innocent demeanor dropped and she grabbed Erin’s shoulder to stop her. 

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, yeesh, can you push me in a direction of someone who knows how to fuck others up?” 

The look in Killa’s mahogany eyes made it look like she was going to kill the next person that crossed her path. 

“...Maybe. You’ll have to prove you’d be able to handle it. But yeah, I could help out.”

“Okay, pft yeah maybe. Thanks enough though. I’ll speak with the trees or whatever. I need to talk to Yeet about it.”

Despite it, Erin does want to help this girl. There’s something about her that is lively like no other kid, and something else is completely dead. She’s a bit of herself in those eyes, she easily remembers a time where she was in her skin. Looking for more power but not devoted to anything to have a reason to get it. Even as Killa walks away, she finds herself hoping a girl with so much passion finds a good way to use it. It wouldn’t be easy but she wanted to teach Killa a thing or two.


	3. Strange Door - Henry Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and the door that he can’t seem to understand.

The door was locked close. He had spent many nights, many hours, many seconds, watching it. It was a plain door… one that felt old. Something he had seen in a movie that Mercedes showed him. It had a chip on the bottom left corner and it's knob was dusty, aside from three spots where he would sometimes grab at. But he could never find the courage to flip his wrist and pull it open, he often found himself pushing against it. the power radiated off of it, though what was beyond there? What did it hold? Why did he always want to keep it closed? Why did his own children make it harder to keep it guarded? Why did he have to protect it? 

All Henry Oak knew was that he woke up, found Mercedes and she gave him the space to keep it closed. And he needed it closed. He didn't need to know why, but he knew when he pushed his back up against it, when he sat against it, hugging his own legs and closing his eyes tight, and when he held the door knob tight and pushed to keep it closed. When he fought to keep it close, he knew he was fighting for a reason. And that would keep him safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five! Minute! Fic!


	4. Partners in Crime - Scam Likely (and fam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scam Likely and his life growing up.
> 
> Aka a preview on what my Likely family fics could be.

Scam Likely spent many hours mastering his craft. While his parents were away the children would play. Mark, Scam, and Libby, if he was around, would often spend much time messing with each other or the people around. Whether that be from the town they were in at the moment or something bigger, Libby giving out different instructions, a challenge to meet, and the other two getting a certain amount of time to outdo the others. Libby always chose who won, but it wasn't hard to see that often found themselves in ties. 

Sometimes the brothers came back with hundreds of gold, others they came back having tricked a whole town, other times they simply made an allusion that could even stump their cousin. The brothers found themselves doing many things, yet they always came back to figure out who did best. They worked hand in hand, exchanging information and using it to their advantage.

When they were older they would even work together to cause chaos wherever they wanted, wherever it was ripe. Though Scam fell into helping others while Mark continued to trick others. But they never stopped talking, why would they? They were, Partners In Crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five! Minute! Fic!


	5. Strange People Meet On a Strange Path - Ron Stampler and Murky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between the real world, forgotten realms, and town-on-Gorkon, two people find themselves alone and a bit farther out than they usually have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This through me for a loop but giving these two a space together was basicaly me just Writing for Zee which I’ll do any day of the week. General btw, for Murky this would have taken place before she met Isidor and for Ron it’s before he met Samantha.

Ron Stampler looked down at the little girl, she was dirty from playing in the dirt, he could tell that much. And she looked at him with a scowl, much like how Terry would when he first saw him in the morning. She seemed to be making art of some kind, pictures in the ground. Ron couldn't get what it was but it had lines.

"Are you good at drawing?" He tried, but she continued on, it was late. He wasn't sure how he ended up here but she seemed familiar. "I liked drawing when I was younger than you, but after awhile I wasn't allowed to anymore. So I can't draw as many dogs as I used to."

Still, no response. Now, she kept her head down and started drawing. He couldn't help but notice the bundle of plants sitting next to her. They looked fancy. "Heh, those sorta look like fishing lures. My father would always put fancy stuff on them, I wasn't allowed to touch it of course. Are those for someone?"

Ron wasn't gentle, but he was sitting cross legged in the dirt as the sun was going down and he had nowhere else to be. He wasn't sure what street he was by, or the exact way home. He would find something, he wasn't too worried. He spent longer nights outside when he was younger. 

"For me." She spoke, and Ron, five feet away from the girl, nodded. 

"Well they look very nice. Oh! Do you know what you're gonna use them for? You could maybe use it as a spice, I know plants do that sometimes. Or you could make a bracelet, I also wasn't allowed those when home but they can be really cool." At this, Murky looked up at him, stopping her action, she cocked her head. And he didn't know why, but he felt like he understood the kid. "Here, let me show you." 

Ron leaned forward, grabbing two from the ones she had set to the side for his words. It was green at the stem but the other half was red and it was the cooler part. So Ron got to it, braiding them together in a series of actions that were burned into his brain even though for years he was told it wasn't something boys should know. He liked that she looked intently at the process like she had on the picture, like what he was doing mattered.

And after he was done, he set it next to her picture, standing up.

He started dusting his pants off but he wasn't too concerned, he had pants under them if he found a reason to change into a businessman. 

"Stay safe, kiddo. If I find you again I'll actually show you how." and Ron walked away.


End file.
